


Brigante

by sevintardis



Category: al pacino - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Film, carlito's way, movie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevintardis/pseuds/sevintardis
Summary: Jednak go zaszyli ;)





	Brigante

**Author's Note:**

> Pofilmowy kac emocjonalny kończący się one-shotem, gdzie wszystko kończy się dobrze. That's my culture.

Jego ciężkie powieki walczyły z sobą, żeby się ruszyć, kiedy poczuł, że świadomość do niego wraca. Łapczywie chwytał każdy oddech, który sprawiał mu ból promieniujący na całą klatkę i podbrzusze. Poczuł, jakby chciał się zerwać z miejsca, kiedy w rzeczywistości zdołał ruszyć jedynie dłonią i sprawić sobie dodatkowy ból. Usłyszał stłumiony dźwięk szybkiego pikania kardiografu, ktoś otworzył drzwi, wbiegł do środka, szybki zachłanny oddech. Znowu zobaczył ciemność, a jego umysł odleciał daleko od rzeczywistości.

~*~

-Jest za słaby, nie może teraz…

-To zrozumie na pewno, proszę mnie przepuścić doktorze.

Świadomość Carlito znowu powoli do niego wracała. Słyszał rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn jak przez mgłę, nie był nawet pewny, czy nie śni.

-Gail… - z jego ust wypuścił ledwo słyszalne westchnienie. Z trudem otworzył oczy widząc przy łóżku pewnie jedną z ostatnich osób, jakich spodziewał się zobaczyć. Prokuratora Newmana.

-Ostrzegaliśmy cię Brigante.

-Przyszedłeś napawać się tu swoją wygraną? - wydyszał ciężko Carlito.

-Oszczędzaj się. Teraz mówię ja. Z wielką chęcią napawałbym się swoją wygraną, ale nie miałem czego wygrać. Twój prawnik nie żyje, ale jesteś szczęściarzem. Świeżak, wybrany z urzędu, wziął sobie swoją wymarzoną pracę do serca i przedstawił świadków, którzy twierdzą, że twoje ostatnie… dokonania, zostały popełnione w obronie własnej.

Carlito popatrzył w sufit przetwarzając to co właśnie usłyszał.

-To jeszcze nie koniec. Zostałeś świadkiem koronnym. Od wczoraj jesteś oficjalnie martwy. Nieoficjalnie… dostaniesz bilet na wyspy, o których tak marzyłeś, w jedną stronę. Dopiero tam przejdziesz wszelkie rehabilitacje. Tu, Brigante, jesteś trupem. Jutro jest twój pogrzeb. - szczęka prokuratora poruszyła się jakby nerwowo, westchnął. - Jakieś pytania?

-Gail - z gardła Carlita wydobył się cichy, chrypiący dźwięk - co z nią?

-Zapewne jest teraz pogrążona w żałobie, choć nie wątpię, że spotkacie się niedługo. - powiedział i wyszedł nie dostając innych pytań.

~*~

Ten dzień był dla Brigante ciężki. Oczywiście to, że oficjalnie umarł wczoraj, dawało wiele możliwości i wreszcie mógł czuć się bezpiecznie z Gail i ich nienarodzonym dzieckiem. Z drugiej jednak strony, myśl o Gail, która jest przekonana o jego śmierci ściskała mu wszystkie i tak już pokiereszowane wnętrzności. Cudem było to, że przeżył, więc postanowił wykorzystać to jak najlepiej.  
Kolejny dzień, dzień jego pogrzebu spędził w większości patrząc przez okno i myśląc. Mógł wykonywać już delikatne, nieznaczne ruchy, ale do pełni sił było mu daleko.  
Gail zaprzątała wszystkie jego myśli.

Kiedy został przewieziony w środku nocy, na lotnisko czuł, jakby rozrywało go od środka, wszystkie rany i tęsknota za nią kumulowały się w coś, czego nie był w stanie się pozbyć. Przetransportowali go na wyspy, nie liczył czasu, nie miał pojęcia ile to zajęło. Zbyt długo.

Dwa razy stracił przytomność, conajmniej raz otworzyła się jego rana, zanim przeniesiono go do lokalnego szpitala. Od razu poczuł temperaturę tych okolic, a mimo to czuł dreszcze na plecach.  
Zasypiał i budził się nie rozpoznając pory dnia.  
Dni zaczęły zlewać się ze sobą i nie miał pojęcia ile czasu minęło od strzelaniny na dworcu.  
Pewnego popołudnia przyszła pielęgniarka sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, zapytać, czy niczego nie potrzebuje.

-Myślę, że… chciałbym napisać list do kogoś.

Dostał papier, długopis i zaczął pisać. Jego pismo było koślawe, bo dłoń zdrętwiała, nieużywana od pewnego czasu. Po skończeniu oddał list pielęgniarce, która obiecała, że się zajmie jego dostarczeniem, mimo że Carlito nie podał adresu, z tego prostego względu, że go nie znał. Z uśmiechem oddaliła się od jego łóżka.

Jakiś czas później, z coraz mniejszym wysiłkiem mógł sam siadać na łóżku.

Kiedy już prawie mógł sam wstać i przejść kawałek, jak dowiedział się od pielęgniarki, minęło około półtora miesiąca. Nieustannie myślał o Gail. Gail, którą kochał, za którą tęsknił, którą właśnie zobaczył w drzwiach. W pierwszej chwili był przekonany, że to halucynacja, że może jednak jego organizm jest ciągle zbyt wyczerpany. Ale Gail podeszła do jego łóżka, cała zapłakana.

-Charlie… - sapnęła pod nosem.

-Gail? - Jego wzrok próbował pochłonąć ją całą na raz. Niewypowiedziane szczęście jakie w tym momencie odczuwał dopełnił widok nieco bardziej zaokrąglonego brzuszka kobiety, którą kochał.

-Przyniosłam sernik… - zaśmiała się przez łzy i przygryzła dolną wargę.

Carlito odwzajemnił uśmiech, jednak zaraz przyciągnął do siebie jej twarz i zachłannie, odebrał jej oddech namiętnym pocałunkiem.  
Stęknął lekko, kiedy wypuścił ją z objęć i uśmiechnął się patrząc w jej zapłakane ze szczęścia oczy.

-Przepraszam, że znowu złamałem ci serce.


End file.
